Informeiçion en kommyunikeiçion teknoloji
Coherence Problems The expression "information and communication technologies" cannot refer only to contemporary automated technological artefacts. Paper-based writing, being itself a technology (Ong, 1988: Chapter 4), can also be included in such ontological category, as can pre-digital means of generating, transmitting and archiving sonic utterances. The common usage of the term, as stated without further investigation, does not warrant its encyclopaedic mention. Future The ICT may not survive in its present form for long. Sooner than later developing countries would get over the PC mania prevalent now in the developed world, unless there is a remarkable change in the economy of owning a PC. Any technology that requires the masses to own a PC, in its present form, to access information is unlikely to be successful in the foreseeable future. Possibilities appear to exist, however, in the mobile phone technology, which is fast becoming very affordable by the masses, is voice based and can be integrated with the Information Technology at the server end of a computer network. For example, in the field of education people can ask question through a mobile phone, a database of answers to such questions can be generated using the technologies used currently in Wikipedia and call centers and the text in these databases could be converted into voice, by developing text to voice technologies in the various languages. The person seeking information can be informed when the answer is available and better answers sought based on his/her feedback. The emerging 3G and 4G mobile phone technologies can indeed facilitate such developments. An alternative technology could be to integrate the mobile phone with the television screen, so that visual information can be viewed easily. Similarly, there is a possibility for developing interactive radio, on the lines of interactive TV. References / Riförènses / 參考 *Walter Ong, Orality and Literacy: The Technologizing of the Word (London, UK: Routledge, 1988), in particular Chapter 4 Further reading / Förđèr rīdiŋ / 延伸閱讀 * See also / Si osou / 參看 * Information technology/Informeiçion teknoloji/信息技術 * Communication technology/Kommyunikeiçion teknoloji/通信技術 * Information and communication technologies for development/Informeiçion en kommyunikeiçion teknoloji für divelopmènt/為發展的信息及通信技術教學 * Information and communication technologies in education/Informeiçion en kommyunikeiçion teknoloji in ejukeiçion/信息及通信技術教學 * Internet akses wörldwaid * List of basic communication topics * Mobile Internet External link / Ikstörnol liŋk / 外部連結 *Information and Communication Technologies for Development and Poverty Reduction: The Potential of Telecommunications Edited by Maximo Torero and Joachim von Braun (2006), Johns Hopkins University Press *ICT in Education - UNESCO *Supreme Council of Communication and Information Technology, Qatar *Radio and Television, the ICT of yester years *Web 2.0An article about Web 2.0 by Tim O'Reilly, the originator of the idea *History of Information Communication technology A brief account of the history of ICT *What is information? an e-forum discussion *Analysing telecom companies using the Toyota NPD model *ICT for school libraries *Technology for communicating information Answers to several questions related to ICT *ICT in African countries *Information Technology and the Dream of Democratic Renewal *中国信息技术教育网 Category:Babyish encyclopedia * *